theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Day
Pizza Day is the 4th track of The Aquabats! release Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2. Myth's Mini Site Commentary I was working at Channel One Skateboards back in 1996, when I came up with this song. I sang the chorus to Marty The Jinx and he laughed, so I knew I had something. Mr. Jinx doesn't laugh at just anything, you know. At any rate, anyone that went to public school (especially in LA) can relate to this...I think. It's funny how good life is when you're not thinking about the bad. Hooray. Lyrics :Well I remember my first day at public school :I was very scared of getting pummeled :And sure enough I did at first recess :I got pegged in the head by a big red ball :It stung and my head hung :Back to class with a bloody nose :And soon it was lunchtime :Mom said I should ask about how poor kids can get fed :So I got a book of tickets and a schedule and it read: :Monday - Hot Dog, Tuesday - Taco :Wednesday - Hamburgers and Chocolate Milk :Thursday - Sloppy Joes and burritos in a bag :Friday was Pizza Day, the best day of the week :All the kids would line up super early just to eat :Monday - Hot Dog, Tuesday - Taco :Wednesday - Hamburgers and Chocolate Milk :Thursday - Sloppy Joes and burritos in a bag :Friday was Pizza Day, the best day of the week :It always came with salad and a side of cold green beans :Hooray for Pizza Day :Hooray for Pizza Day :I miss Pizza Day :The best day of the week :Well, I remember my first day in Jr. High :I had hairspray in my hair :And my pants were way too tight :And all the breakers and new wavers :And the rockers and the preps :Would all be in their places :On the front lawn or the steps :I hung out with some punker kids :Who used to make me laugh :I got thrown in the dumpster :By some rich kids near the caf' :As time went on we figured out :It was totally uncool :To eat the welfare lunch :Provided by the school :So in poser-punker fashion :We just mooched off all the kids :And lived off eating candy bars :And bags of nacho chips :Monday - Hot Dog, Tuesday - Taco :Wednesday - Hamburgers and Chocolate Milk :Thursday - Sloppy Joes and burritos in a bag :Friday was Pizza Day, the best day of the week :It always came with salad and a side of cold green beans :Hooray for Pizza Day :Hooray for Pizza Day :I miss Pizza Day :The best day of the week :Well now I’m out of school :And I don’t have a job :(You’re a slob!) :I just sit around all sweaty and lethargic :And I’m just thinking ‘bout where it all went wrong :Why I can’t concentrate :On anything but reruns :I wish I had some more stability :I wish I had somebody making lunch for me :I guess I miss the simple things in life :The thought of Pizza Day :I thought it was stupid then :But I wish I had it now :I miss my :Monday - Hot Dog, Tuesday - Taco :Wednesday - Hamburgers and Chocolate Milk :Thursday - Sloppy Joes and burritos in a bag :Friday was Pizza Day, the best day of the week :It always came with salad and a side of cold green beans :Hooray for Pizza Day :Hooray for Pizza Day :I miss Pizza Day :The best day of the week! =Live Videos= 2008, New York, NY: Category:Myths, Legends, and Other Amazing Adventures, Vol. 2 Category:Songs Category:Music